Rendered Speechless
by WickedWitchoftheSE
Summary: When the boy's minds start to wander, what do they fantasize about? WARNING: The writing is overdone at first. This is on purpose and makes sense towards the END!


_Starfire stood there her breath tight in anticipation. This was it. The moment she had waited for since she first landed on her adopted home. Since she had first tried to look past that hard, cold mask and see another being capable of love looking back into her eyes. _

"_Starfire would you like to watch the sunset with me in the living room?"_

_Silence had followed from the rest of the team, Raven broke out of her meditation and Cyborg and Beast Boy had looked up from their discussion at the table. Eagerly Starfire had followed him into the living room._

"_Yes Robin?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper._

"_Starfire I've been thinking about you a lot lately," the Boy Wonder began staring out over the ocean. But this was to be expected. He didn't deal with his feelings well he often tried to hide them far away from the world. But Starfire understood. The past few weeks, the looks, the accidental brushes of the skin, and now the words. He was prepared now to tell her what she needed to hear._

"_And I've made a decision," he said turning to look at her._

"_About what?" she replied in the same breathless tone._

"_Well I believe it's something…" he trailed off, turning away towards the computer screen again. Starfire's heart almost burst from the anticipation._

"_Robin you can tell me," she said, taking a few steps closer to him._

"_No," he answered suddenly, "No it's not." And to Starfire's great surprise he hit the emergency button, calling the rest of the team into the living room._

"_It's something that everyone should know," he said turning to stare deep into her eyes. Starfire's own eyes answered in joy that he would want to share this with their friends. As they one by one entered the room and sat on the couch her beaming face graced each one with a smile. _

"_Team I've been giving this a lot of thought lately," he began. Starfire didn't remind him repeating himself. What was important was that he said it in the end._

"_And in light of recent events and our maturing into older teens I feel like this decision will help to stabilize the team."_

_Starfire was sure she heard him wrong, she was so giddy with the thoughts of their weddings and their babies and their lives…_

"_And I've decided the best idea is for no member of the Titans to become… involved… with a member of the opposite sex."_

_Starfire's heart stopped in her chest._

"_The possibilities for hurt are too great. Concern for a teammate is fine, concern for a lover is unacceptable and can place the entire team in-"_

"_WHAT?" Starfire screamed, not sounding at all like her former graceful self._

"_I think you'd agree with me Starfire that what is best for the team-"_

"_Is for no member of the Titans to become involved with a member of the opposite sex! I heard you the first time Team Leader Robin!"_

"_Then you don't need me to repeat it," Robin replied with a smile._

_Starfire steamed._

"_And also for the betterment of the team I believe…"_

_And Starfire stewed._

"_So to join these ideas we'll have too…"_

_And Starfire schemed._

"_So in conclusion-"_

"_No member of the opposite sex is what you stated previously, correct Friend Robin?" Starfire butted in pleasantly._

"_Um…yes," Robin said nodding, looking slightly bewildered at this regression in his speech._

"_Well then I believe this is not out of order," Starfire replied. And with that confidence she strode over to Raven and firmly kissed her on the lips, pulling the girl up out of seat so she could run her hands quickly up her back._

"_Friend Raven shall we retire to my room?" Starfire asked in the same breathless voice she had used before. _

_And to everyone's surprise Raven rested her forehead on Starfire's chest._

"_I thought you'd never ask." _

_The two began to leave the living room, arms entwined when Raven looked back over her shoulder at the boys._

"_Now Star this seems kind of unfair," she whispered to her newly found love._

"_I do see what you mean Lover Raven. I do not believe that Friend Robin's rules ever stated anything about observation."_

_And with that, the two girls beaconed to Beast Boy and Cyborg before-_

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there."

"What?"

"Okay, the first part with Starfire thinking Robin was going to ask her out was par for the course, and him confusing the hell out of her wasn't too original. She getting pissed was taking it somewhere unusual and her and Raven I could naturally imagine. But inviting the two of us?"

"And why not Tin Can? This is MY fantasy."

"But you need to keep it somewhere in the bounds of reality Grass Stain. Otherwise it's worthless."

"You call watching Raven and Star going at it like rabbits WORTHLESS."

"Not worthless just…I could understand spying on them. Just if it's so out of reality, why even fantasize about the two of them?"

"Because they're hot!"

"Well….yeah….face BB, it won't happen."

"Cy, I never said anything was going to happen, I don't expect Robin to suddenly waltz in here and suddenly say-"

"Starfire would you like to watch the sunset with me in the living room?"

And silence fell over the tower. Raven snapped out of her meditation. And Beast Boy and Cyborg were rendered fully speechless.


End file.
